


Dancing In The Dark

by indig0supernova



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indig0supernova/pseuds/indig0supernova
Summary: Smutty little one-shot with aaaall the dancing puns I could think of.You get a 10 from me if you can correctly identify both my song title references ;)





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little one-shot with aaaall the dancing puns I could think of.  
> You get a 10 from me if you can correctly identify both my song title references ;)

It was obvious she was a dancer by the way she arched her back. Even with three fingers buried inside her cunt, Darcey Bussell was every bit as elegant as the swan she portrayed all those years ago.

Shirley was enamoured. Infatuated. Obsessed. Unusually, all of her past lovers had been dancers too but no one truly performed for her in the bedroom like Darcey did. It wasn’t a selfish race to come the fastest, it was an exploration of bodies and skin and lips and muscles.

Darcey kept her eyes closed and canted her hips forward at a gently increasing pace to meet Shirley’s curling fingers. Shirley pressed one hand against the curve of Darcey’s spine and kept the other thrusting deliciously while she leaned up to capture a bouncing nipple with her mouth. Drawing the writhing body closer, she teased the stiffened peak with both sharp teeth and tongue before releasing. When the cold air hit the warm wet nipple, the skin on Darcey’s whole body prickled, enticing an animalistic moan from her mouth.

She clawed at Shirley’s clothes, wanting her to be as naked as she was. She tore at her buttons and forced her hand under zipper and elastic to find wet heat. For her, this was dirty, sweaty, exhilarating. A lifetime of ballet had disciplined her to be permanently poised, well-balanced and patient but her lovers forte was sultry, hot Latin so the combined style was explosive.

Her legs were a clear giveaway too, long supple and toned. They wrapped around Shirley’s small waist to brace the short journey from tabletop to bed. Once lowered onto her back, Shirley tested her flexibility and hooked Darcey’s legs over her shoulders so she could spell out secret declarations of love against hot wet flesh with her tongue. Darcey’s heels dug into her back with an increasing ferocity, Shirley surprised herself at how good she was at eating pussy.

For the finale they came together. Thigh hooked around thigh in an intricately choreographed fashion. The queen of Latin was breathy and loud, the ballerina characteristically stoic as they did the tango in the night.


End file.
